In Love With A Werewolf
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Drake joins the Companions


**In Love With A Werewolf**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim With DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genres: Romance, Action, Adventure, Fantasy**

 _ **Drake's Point of View:**_

My keen eyes allowed me to spot the battle that was raging at the farm near Whiterun. I saw two warriors on the ground apparently stunned, one with blood running down his armor plates, the other had blood smeared across his face, and one on her back legs scuttling backwards. I saw a dead giant and another still standing. I realized that the standing giant was about to kill the non-stunned warrior and I charged, sliding my iron greatsword from its scabbard over my shoulder. As I arrived at the scene of the battle, I jumped, driving my blade through the giant's back. The giant started to slap at his back and I just held on tight as it thrashed around. The giant collapsed, and I turned, ripping my blade free. I delivered a heavy blow which severed its head. I rose, lifting my bloodied blade. The female warrior was staring at me, her blade bloodied. She sheathed her blade.

"You handle yourself well," she said, "You could make for a decent Shield-Brother."  
"Shield-Brother?"

"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough."

"Can I join the Companions?"

"Not for me to say," she said, "You'll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. The old man's got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell you your worth. Come on, I'll take you to him."

She grabbed me by the hand and led me to Jorrvaskr.

* * *

I pulled the lever and then heard a loud clunk behind me. I turned, to see that the entrance to the little alcove I was in was now blocked by a metal gate. Farkas returned, greatsword at the ready.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into," he teased, "No worries, just sit tight. I'll find a release. What was that?"

He turned around.

"Which one is that?"

"It doesn't matter," the Silver Hand warrior said, "He wears that armor he dies!"

"Killing you will make for an excellent story," another Silver Hand said.

"None of you will be alive to tell it," Farkas responded.

The Companion crouched, a black smoke coming off of him as he grew more furry and muscular. He rose to his full height, leaping at the warriors. With several rapid strikes from his clawed hands he cut them down, before running off into another room. A moment later the gate opened, and he came strolling back in.

"I hope I didn't scare you."

"What was that?"

"It's a blessing given to some of us," he explained, "We can be like wild beasts, fearsome."

"You're going to make me a werewolf?"

"Oh, no. Only the Circle have the beastblood. Prove your honor to be a Companion. Eyes on the prey, not the horizon. We should keep moving. Still the draugr to worry about."

"Who are the Silver Hand?"

"Bad people who don't like werewolves. So they don't like us either."

* * *

"Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This man has endured, has challenged, and has showed his valor. Who will speak for him?"

"I stand witness," Farkas said, "for the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you," Kodlak continued, "raise your shield in his defense?"

"I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us," Farkas answered.

"And would you raise your sword in his honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes," he said.

"And would you raise a mug in his name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories."

"Then this judgement of the Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, so the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"It shall be so," the other Companions said in unison.

I walked over to Skjor.

"Do you have work for me?"

"Yes. I have something a little different planned this time. But it's not for everyone to hear. Meet me in the Underforge tonight."

I nodded and glanced up. It was already starting to get dark.

"Where's the Underforge?"

"I forget that you've never seen it. Beneath the Skyforge, where Eorlund works. The door is hidden, but I will show you the way."

He lead me to it and we waited for a moment before Aela entered.

"Are you prepared?"

"Yes."

"This is no test, new blood. This is a gift. Come inside."

We entered, and I saw a werewolf standing in front of a fountain.

"I'm glad you came," Skjor began as he walked towards it, "It's been a long time since we had a heart like yours among our numbers. That pitiful ceremony behind the hall does not befit warriors like us. You are due more honor than some calls and feasting. I would hope you recognize Aela, even in this form. She's agreed to be your forebear. We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been granted. He thinks we've been cursed. But we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of prowess be a curse? So we take matters into our own hands. To reach the heights of the Companions, you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf. Are you prepared to join your spirit with the beast world, friend?"

"Yes. I am ready," I told him.

"Very well," Skjor said.

He took Aela's arm, lifting her paw up. He sliced her arm open, letting the blood flow into the fountain.

"The blood calls, brother and wait for you to drink from the fountain."

I drank, and then blacked out.

When I woke, I was lying on my back, Aela standing over me.

"Are you awake? I was starting to worry you might never come back. Yours was not an easy transformation. But you're still alive, so congratulations. We even have a celebration planned for you. There's a pack of werewolf hunters camped nearby, at Gallows Rock. The Silver Hand. I think you've met them before. We're going to slaughter them. All of them. Lead on. Skjor's already scouting ahead."

"What just happened?"

"You were born into the pack, brother. I almost envy you. That first time is always the most...Intense. You gave us even more trouble than Farkas did at his first turning."  
"Am I a werewolf now?"

"You have the blood of the wolf in you," she responded, "You'll need to build up your strength before you can call on it again though. Just be careful where you do it. Some cowards in this land can't stand the sight of glory before them."  
"What does it mean to be a werewolf?"

"Nothing, until you choose to use it. Then, well...you got a taste. Stronger, faster. It doesn't last long though. The blood of your foes can sustain you. If you're willing to feed."

"Is there a cure?"

"Cure? Hah. You're sounding like the old man. I..shouldn't say that. I love Kodlak. I respect and follow him. But he's wrong on this. It's no curse. We're made into the greatest hunters in the land. If he's worried about some mead-swilling afterlife in Sovngarde, he's free to pursue it. I'll take the glories of the hunt right here."

She lead me to Gallows Rock, where we were immediately assaulted by Silver Hand. An arrow flew past my shoulder, and I drew my sword. I rushed towards the archer, delivering a heavy strike which split the woman's bow in two. I followed up on my attack with a sweeping blow which severed the woman's head. In the brief time that I was fighting her, Aela had slaughtered the others. We entered the fort.

"Look at this. Cowards must have locked the place down after Skjor charged in. You can taste the fear."

"What is this place?"

"Old fort, abandoned for years. They're like jackals, making their home anywhere they can find."

We moved into the next room and I examined the small chamber to the east. There was a dead werewolf nailed on the wall.

"There's a dead one isn't there. Thought so. Nobody we know, by the smell. Some can't separate the animal from themselves. Go feral. This poor sod could have been anyone. We should keep moving."

The next room also held dead werewolves, these in cells.

"Nothing we can do for these ones now," Aela said, "Don't even want to think about what those cretins did to them before they died."

We came to the next door.

"We're getting close now," she warned, "Be careful. Their leader is a tricky one. They call her 'the Skinner'. I don't think I need to tell you why."

She pushed the door open and I walked inside. The Silver Hand circled us, the leader coming straight ahead. She was wearing a set of elven armor and carrying two elven maces.

"I'll take care of the Skinner, you keep the grunts off of me," I suggested, and she nodded in agreement.

The Skinner swung her mace at me and I brought my blade up to parry. There was a loud clang as our weapons met. I darted in, sweeping my blade in a low cut which tore into the woman's legs as she skittered backwards. I launched at her again, delivering three rapid strikes which forced her maces away from her. I decapitated her with a heavy stroke from my blade, turning to Aela. As I turned, she slew the last of the thugs with a quick thrust from her dagger.

"The bastards…"

I followed her gaze to see Skjor lying dead.

"Somehow they managed to kill Skjor. He was one of the strongest we had, but numbers can overwhelm. He should not have come without a Shield-Brother. Get out of here. I'm going to make sure we got the last of them, and see if there's any information to be gotten from the bodies. You and I have work to do. The Silver Hand will tremble at our sight."


End file.
